Wolf and Swan
by Wintermoth
Summary: Why can't Jacob just get over her? All she does is make things miserable. - Leah's pov of the "Bella meets the Wolf Pack" scene. Rated T cause Leah is, well, Leah.


**To my regular readers-  
**  
**I'm still alive! I _am_ currently working on Children of the Moon's next chapter. This little one-shot was just nagging at me. I wanted to post this on Saturday for my birthday-I'M SIXTEEN PEOPLE! BOOYA-but I wasn't able to.r**

**I hope everyone enjoys this little snip into Leah's bitchiness...and maybe what was crossing her mind in those brief minutes...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Leah**

The rumble of a motorcycle halted the conversation at the table for a moment. I looked up from my solitary chair by the wall. We all knew that sound. Jacob was back.

He'd left about an hour and a half before on his bike to be the messenger boy to the vamps. Had to let them know they were _not_ to come into our territory, even if they were chasing the redhead bitch. She was on our land so she was our kill. The big vamp seemed to have forgotten that so Paul had to set him straight. Had to make sure that didn't happen again. Jacob had guts to go into the enemy territory alone. Quil and Embry had offered to go with him, but he'd declined. I think I knew why.

Quil and Embry had always been his posse when we were, you know, _human_, and once Quil joined the freak show he and Embry followed Jacob around like lost puppies once again. And, much to my irritation, Seth still idolized Jacob as much as he had before…if not _more!_

So, let's review the pack members, shall we? Sam, the first-to-imprint and Alpha; Paul, the stupid idiot; Jared the cocky ass; Jacob the depressed and love-sick retard, Quil the geeky sheep, Embry the bastard (literally!); and Seth, the annoying baby brother.

Oh yeah, and me.

Ladies and germs, I present to you, the early 21st century La Push wolf pack. This generation's model comes with the first girl wolf ever! Come see while she's hot!

I frowned and took a bite out of the muffin I'd been turning around in my hands for the past ten minutes. _As delicious as always, Emily. Being matched up has done nothing to dampen your skills._ If anything, she's gotten better. Emily Young, my second cousin and recent migrant from the nearby Makah tribe, had always been like a sister to me since mom didn't punch out another kid after Seth. We'd spent days playing on the beach, nights chatting on the phone and emailing after the web really took off.

She'd always been the more female one. I wasn't a total tomboy, but I always had a rougher side and temper that you don't see in most girls. That might be one reason I became a freak. Emily's the best cook this side of Seattle and I can't even cook macaroni. She's gorgeous and I can barely scrape pretty, though a handful of guys used to think differently.

We got boyfriends around the same time, too. She got dumped early on and I went over to the Makah reservation and stayed up with her all night, laughing and joking and calling her ex names in every language we knew and some we'd made up. My boyfriend and I stayed strong for years. Sam—mister tall dark and handsome who was hovering near Emily at the moment—and I dated through high school, in fact up till last winter when he dumped me for Emily.

Talk about fucked up, right?

She tried to tell him no but then he 'saved her from a bear attack' and they eventually hooked up, then got engaged, leaving lil' ol' me to stand by on the sidelines and be a bridesmaid. Lucky me. Things haven't been the same with us since.

Then Dad died, I phased, and I learned all about the deep dark secret around their love. Imprinting. Whoop-dee-freakin'-do.

I heard the "pack call" from outside announcing Jacob's arrival and I bit back a sigh.

I did feel bad for the kid, really. I hated having to share his thoughts and, well, the thoughts of everyone else, too. Werewolf telepathy sucks. It's bad enough I've got to share a mind with Sam when I'm still hooked and he's engaged, but hearing and _feeling_ Jacob agonize over the vampire-lover was even worse. Double the pain. Double the heartbreak.

He just needed to _get over her!_ She was screwing the leech, not him. The sooner he accepted that the sooner things would be easier for everyone.

_You're one to talk._ I told myself irritably and took another bite of the muffin.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

My head snapped up.

_Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me._ It was _her._ Bella Swan, daughter of my dad's best friend, Charlie, the chief of police in the town of Forks a few miles off. Why was _she_ here? He'd gone to deliver a message, not pick up a package!

I was the only one who seemed angered by the leech-lover's presence. The boy's faces lit up, Emily smiled brightly, and Sam cracked a grin. Oh sure. Sam can smile when _Bella Swan_ shows up but not when I do?

I wanted to snarl.

"I am the vampire girl, remember?" Bella says as the boys fly out of the house to greet her like she was one of us.

"Hey, look who's back!"

_Why can't she just stay with her bloodsuckers?_ I thought irritably, taking another bite of the muffin.

"Sup, Bella?"

"Quil," she sounded mildly surprised. "You, too?"

"Yep. Finally made the pack."

I shoved the rest of the muffin in my mouth and took out my anger on the innocent pastry. The idiot thought transforming into a giant _dog_ was _cool._ I wanted to slap him.

"I'm glad you're here, Bella. Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue!"

Oh god, yes! There was something Bella Swan was good for. Shutting up Jacob's mental angst! However, if it only worked when she was around, then what good was it?

"Wish Bella would call!"

He'd probably be worse once she left. All gloomy because, once again, she'd left to go back to the bloodsuckers like some loyal_ pet!_

"I wish Bella wouldn't call!"

Oh fuck that meant another round of "how am I going to make Bella realize I am the right guy for her," tonight.

"Maybe I should call Bella."

_Why did that bitch even come here? _I stood up and hurried outside, ready to give her a piece of my mind. I was already planning what to say, to make sure she knew she was not welcomed here.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up!"

The guys roared with laughter. Bella looked embarrassed and a bit flattered. Ha! Jacob looked mortified.

"Alright, you can shut up now." He said pointedly just as I came down the stairs and walked around to get a look at Bella.

The moment she saw me I saw slight confusion cross her face. The boys got quiet.

"Bella this is Leah Clearwater…Harry's daughter." Jacob introduced me in a tight voice.

Pity stirred in her eyes and in her expression. "Hey…I'm really sorry about your father." She sounded sincere.

So sincere that I decided not to lash out at her with the cruel and hateful remarks I'd planned. Instead I simply said, "If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave."

And I walked away.

_Yes, Lee, real mature. _I told myself irritably.

"Fun, isn't she?" Jacob said sarcastically.

To think I'd just defended him. _Well, then, fuck you too, Jacob Black!_ I climbed up the little hill next to Emily's house and froze when I heard her speaking

"Bella, hi!" I turned just in time to see her embrace Bella warmly and I bared my teeth. Traitor. "I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again."

Hmph. So was I the only one in the world who disliked Bella Swan? That redhead obviously seemed to harbor a grudge. Maybe it would be fine to just, maybe, let her get through... _No, stop right there, Leah._ I told myself. That would just mean major angst, vampire drama, and a lot more trouble I really didn't need. _Bella Swan isn't worth it._

"Sam, we good?" Jacob asked.

Sam came up behind Emily and put his arm around her. My heart clenched and I bit back a growl. He used to do that to me…

"We're good." He said. "She won't be getting through our line anytime soon."

"Cool." Jacob's reply was almost lost in the excited whoops from the boys as they ran off. Hopefully they would stay in human form because, for the moment, I wanted my mind all to myself.

Bella turned to look at me and I met her gaze coldly for half a second. Maybe she didn't realize what I was yet. Maybe she didn't know _who_ I was and what she made me suffer. Of course she didn't. She tortured everybody and remained perfectly ignorant. I hated her for it.

I turned, arms extended as I leaped, and phased into my _other form._ Most girls shift from one personality used at school then another personality at home. Me, I just, you know, shift into a giant wolf.

Embry was already in the mindlink but when he felt my presence he thought, _Aw damn it. _

_Fuck you too!_ I snapped.

I felt his presence fade and I knew that, at least for a while, I'd have my mind to myself. Thank god.

* * *

**Review people :D **

**Just a note: this IS a one-shot. I have no plans to continue this so...yeah.  
**


End file.
